


A quiet night in Georgetown

by cantbebovvered



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Midterms, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantbebovvered/pseuds/cantbebovvered
Summary: After the party on Josh’s stoop in The Midterms, CJ and Toby go home together. PWP





	A quiet night in Georgetown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciblue/gifts).



> Infinite thanks to luciblue, who gifted me an excellent fic last week and inspired me to keep writing! Thanks for the beta!

 

It was nice out here on the stoop, crisp air, her friends; it made life feel almost normal again after months of darkness. Josh looked so alive, lounging there, his pale skin almost glowing in the light from the street lamps. She smiled at Toby when he wordlessly passed her a drink, and sat down below her. This thing they had between them had been raw and urgent ever since the shooting— tinged with seriousness that was a little too heavy sometimes— but the way he was looking at her bare legs tonight seemed playful and hopeful, and the ember of desire that smoldered within her felt clean and uncomplicated. She flexed her foot in a way that defined her calf muscle, and she heard him exhale slowly beside her. She bounced it playfully, but didn’t look at him, not yet. 

Josh was going on and on again about string theory or something, but hardly anyone was really listening to anything beside the sound of his voice. He was so annoying, but he was still here with them, and for that they would listen to him blather on for however long he wanted to. She remembered the sight of his wound that night, and the pallor of his face, his blood everywhere. His blood on Toby’s arms as he held him, waiting for the ambulance. She’d woken up to the strangled sound of Toby’s voice many times since in the middle of the night— the nightmare of finding Josh there, his own hands holding his body together, was, she knew, something he saw over and over again in dreams. 

She was snapped out of her reverie by the warmth of Toby’s fingers reaching around her ankle. The others weren’t paying any attention at all, and they probably couldn’t see from the angle, but she was very surprised he was so forward in front of them. She reached down to lay her hand gently at the nape of his neck, just for a moment. She took another swig of her beer. 

Sam’s update was maddening, but honestly she was just relieved this election season was over. She was surprised that the others seemed to feel the same; normally this would have inspired a rant from Toby involving words such as ‘schmuck-ass’ or ‘preposterous exercise in electoral futility.’ She had her hand on his shoulder when she felt him exhale in frustration, and it seemed like all the fight flew right out of him in that moment.

‘Well, Toby, what do you say about a government that goes out of its way to protect its citizens, even when they try to destroy it?’ Josh’s voice rang out like a bell across the stoop.

The answer when it came surprised her, because it seemed like something he would only have said before the shooting and not since. ‘God bless America.’ Plain, clean, and sincere, without a hint of irony or bitterness. She squeezed his arm again. 

A little while later, when the beer ran out and the November chill drove Josh inside and Sam and Donna home, she sat with him while he finished his cigar. He smiled at her and they sat in companionable silence until he stubbed it out. 

‘Well,’ he said, standing and offering his hand to her.

‘I thought you might like to walk me home,’ she said, smiling softly, a little shy. 

‘Oh, you did, did you?’ His voice was low and warm and supple. She hooked her arm around his, leaning in to the solidness of his body, and he bumped against her playfully as they walked the few blocks to her apartment. It was nearly midnight, and the street was almost silent, the crunch of fallen leaves rustling deliciously beneath their feet. The crisp air was invigorating.

When they reached her building he stood close beside her while she rummaged for her keys, his fingers playing with her hair at the nape of her neck. His face was more relaxed than she’d seen it in months, his hooded eyes studying her profile. He looked both amused and aroused, and as she leaned close to touch her nose to his, his lips curled in to a wry smile. She opened the door and reached for his hand, leading him inside and up the stairs. 

Once they’d closed the apartment door behind them, he tugged her to him and kissed her, his lips warm and soft. She reached one hand up to the side of his head and threaded her fingers through his hair, feeling him sigh against her mouth. His breath was warm and gentle, and he tasted vaguely like tobacco. She broke the kiss and shrugged out of her coat, turning to hang it up on the tree by the front door. 

‘It’s pretty chilly in here,’ she said. ‘Why don’t you go pour us some drinks, and I’ll light a fire?’ He smiled and hummed his assent. ‘I think there’s some Laphroaig still in the cabinet,’ she offered. He disappeared in to the kitchen.

‘The best thing about old buildings, besides the creaky floors and noisy pipes of course, is a good fireplace,’ she said, over the clink of ice in two glasses. She busied herself with firestarters. By the time he came back, a tumbler in each hand, the fire was crackling gently. 

‘That was fast; I can never get them started,’ he said, handing her a glass. She was careful to touch his fingers as she accepted it. She appreciated that he didn’t put too much ice in, like he did for his own. 

‘Well, city boy, I guess you were never a Girl Scout.’ She sat on the sofa, inviting him to join her.

‘No, I wasn’t. Cheers.’ 

The whiskey was hot in her throat. They both savored the first sip, but when Toby reached across her body to set his glass on the table, she reached for him for the next taste. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping inside, tasting her. She put her arm around his broad shoulders, pulling him in closer, and he rested one hand on her thigh, the other in her hair. She loved the way he kissed her, like it was a revelation for him every time. He took his time, pressing their lips together, exploring her mouth, humming softly against her. The soft rasp of his beard always excited her.

He found her other hand on her lap, still holding her glass. He took it from her gently, stealing a sip, his eyes fixed on hers, before setting it aside on the table and kissing her once more. The sighs he made when she touched his chest delighted her. She hooked her fingers in the knot of his tie, tugging him closer before loosening it. He was a little breathless as she pulled it from around his neck, her hands following to unbutton his collar. 

His hands were warm and firm against her back, stroking up her sides, his thumbs teasing at the underside of her breasts through her clothes. He trailed his lips down her neck, teasing a path with his lips and tongue, nipping lightly at her delicate skin. She gripped his shoulders and gasped at the feel of his teeth, digging her nails in to his shoulderblades. He grasped her thigh and encouraged her legs up and on to the couch and then leaned over her, pressing her in to the cushions as he captured her mouth once more. She could feel the incredible heat of his erection even through layers of clothing, and she spread her legs as far as her skirt would allow, shifting her hips closer to his. The entire length of his body was on top of her now and it wasn’t enough, she wanted, needed, to be closer. 

She encouraged him up a little bit so that she could get to work on the rest of the buttons of his shirt. One by one she popped them open until finally she could sneak her hands inside his shirt and on to his pale, hot skin. She loved the dusting of hair on his chest, a dark contrast to the whiteness of him. She thumbed his nipples and he broke the kiss to catch his breath, his dark eyes meeting hers. 

‘You are amazing,’ he said, rocking his hips against hers, holding her gaze. She raked her fingers through the hair on his chest, her nails lightly scratching his skin, making him shiver.

‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ she teased, one hand reaching for his head, pulling him back down to her mouth. 

He kissed her hard, like he was trying to devour her, and it left her gasping for breath. He tugged her shirt free from the waistband of her skirt and pushed it upwards, and sat up a little bit so she could help him get it off. He shrugged out of his own shirt and resumed kissing her, searching between her back and the cushions for the clasp of her bra. As soon as he loosened it he slid his hands inside and cupped each breast, his thumbs teasing across her pebbled nipples, drawing a moan from deep within her throat. His hands were soft, and she could feel the callus from where he held his pen. 

She arched in to his hands. Suddenly her bra was gone, and his mouth was on her nipple, the rasp of his beard itchy and thrilling against the sensitive skin of her breasts. ‘Oh, Toby,’ she moaned softly. ‘Yes, right there.’ Her hands grasped his head, roaming over the smooth skin there, holding him tightly to her. He moved lower, unzipping her skirt, tugging it and her stockings off so that now she was completely naked before him. There wasn’t much room on the couch so she sat up a little bit, hooking one impossibly long leg over his shoulder as she did so. He stroked her thighs and followed his hands with his mouth, kissing higher up her body. She squirmed, and he latched on to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, licking and sucking, marking her as his. One hand grasped her hip while the other stroked softly through her pubic hair. 

‘Toby, please,’ she gasped. His touch was maddeningly gentle, brushing her labia as he teased his hand back and forth. She looked down to see him straining against his pants, and she wanted him so badly she could barely think. His breath was hot between her legs, and his fingers teased at the opening of her vagina, dipping in to the moisture he found there and spreading it over her labia, rubbing a little harder now. ‘Toby!’ 

‘Do you want my mouth, CJ?’ He whispered, sliding one finger inside her. 

‘God!’ Her hips bucked, and his grip on her hip grew tighter. His finger rubbed inside her, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. ‘Oh, god, yes…’ 

‘You’re so wet, sweetheart, so hot, I can’t wait to be inside you,’ he said, stroking her more firmly. When he lowered his lips to taste her labia she moaned again, loudly. Finally he reached her clitoris, and he teased it with his tongue, barely touching her. 

‘Toby!’ Her body was electric with anticipation. At last he sealed his lips around her. As she arched her back in pleasure, his name fell from her lips over and over again. He worked his mouth around her, alternating sucking and licking in a way that he knew would drive her crazy. He loved making her come, and she was so ready for it— she loved his mouth on her, the slickness of his tongue, the way his beard rubbed against her pubic hair. He pressed another finger inside her, fucking her with his hand, so that she was shaking beneath his ministrations, losing control. 

‘Come for me, CJ, let me see you come,’ he said, punctuating his words with his tongue against her swollen clit. Her whole body was electrified by his touch. She strained against him, her heel digging in to his back, her hips arching off of the cushions. His fingers were rougher now, insistent against the front wall of her vagina, and as his tongue moved faster her muscles grew tighter and tighter, taut as a bowstring. Her whole body jerked as her orgasm slammed in to her.

‘Yes, oh, god, oh, Toby—’ she shouted, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

‘That’s it, oh, you’re so beautiful, I love watching you like this, I love that you come like this for me,’ he was whispering in her ear now, but his fingers were still inside her, stroking her slowly as she came down from the blissful heights of her orgasm. 

She melted in to the cushions, her lithe body glistening with sweat. He withdrew his fingers gently and kissed her, long, slow, and open-mouthed, running his hands gently up and down her body. After a moment, she had recovered, and she sat up, reaching for his waist with one hand and cupping his erection with the other. She rubbed firmly against the fabric of his trousers and he growled in a way that went straight through her. She pushed him back so that he was sitting now, and she made quick work of his fly. She stood up, and he lifted his hips off the couch so she could take the remainder of his clothes off. His erection stood proudly now before her, and she dropped to her knees on the floor between his legs. Her hands stroked firmly up his thighs and then up his torso, at first avoiding his penis. She raised herself up again so that she could kiss his lips, then his chest and stomach. Her breasts brushed against his hardness and he growled again. She cupped his balls in one hand and his head tipped back against the back of the couch. The light from the fire gave his body a burnished glow, and she relished the sight of him for just a moment. He was magnificent, this man, with his huge brain and his huge heart. She grasped his beautiful dick in her hand and stroked it once before lowering her mouth to him, kissing the head tenderly. 

‘Oh god, CJ,’ he groaned, his voice rough. She loved hearing him like this. He raised his head to watch her, and she met his eyes as she circled her tongue around the head of his penis, staring at him. His eyes gleamed copper in the firelight and she wanted to give him everything. She took him in her mouth, as deep as she could, and wrapped her fingers firmly around the base of his penis. She sucked him slowly, torturously, as his fingers tangled in her hair. She lapped at his shaft playfully, swirling her tongue just beneath the head; he bucked his hips in response, moaning and panting. She could make him come like this, but not tonight. Tonight she squeezed the base of him firmly and dropped one last kiss upon him before standing and straddling his legs. Holding his gaze, she guided him to her entrance and slowly lowered herself on to his hot and throbbing length. She was so wet and aroused by him that it was tempting to sit all the way down on him right away, but she slowed herself, wanting to prolong the incredible sensations. She also knew that by holding back a little bit she could drive him wild, and she would never tire of the look in his eyes when she teased him. His grip on her hips was hard enough to bruise, and his gaze never left hers. Finally he was fully sheathed inside her, her thighs pressed tightly against him as she knelt on the couch.

‘Oh god, you’re so deep,’ she gasped, rocking against him. His hands were swarming over her back now. She worked her muscles around his shaft for a moment just to hear him groan, his voice a deep rumble in his chest.

‘CJ,’ he said, his voice rough and urgent. He pinched her nipples and she started to move on him, rocking back and forth, enjoying the feeling of being absolutely filled by him. She gripped his shoulders for leverage as she moved faster, riding him. 

He leaned forward and buried his face between her breasts, kissing them sloppily. He rested his forehead against her sternum and she could feel the heat of his breath against her skin. 

‘God,’ he moaned. ‘Oh, god, CJ, fuck.’ She knew he was close, and she was, too— his hard cock hit her in all the right places, stretching her. She clutched at him and moved faster, his hips bucking against her erratically. 

‘Mmm,’ she purred. ‘Oh, I love your dick, you make me so crazy.’ She tightened around him, gripping him, and she could feel him shaking all around her. She leaned in to whisper roughly in his ear. ‘You like it when I ride you, baby?’

‘Fuck, I love it. Oh, you feel so good,’ he reached between them to rub her clit between two fingers. ‘You’re going to make me come so hard.’

‘Ohh god, I want your come, Toby.’ She ground against him and threw her head back, moaning his name, jerking her hips faster and faster. She circled her hips tightly on his, with him as deep inside her as he had ever been. ‘Please, please—’

‘God, you’re so wet for me,’ he moaned in to her neck. He circled her clit faster and faster. 

She clenched hard around him, gasping for breath, as she started to come. She felt him lose control almost immediately, his hot cock throbbing inside her, and her orgasm only intensified. His whole body shuddered against her and she screamed his name, convulsing above him, holding him tightly to her as they both fell apart. 

Their breaths slowed in tandem. As she cradled his head against her chest it occurred to her that they were holding each other up, his broad hands splayed across her back. He was murmuring nonsense against her skin, and the feathery touch of his beard made her shiver. She felt so secure in his arms, she never wanted to let go, but her hip was starting to ache as their bodies cooled down. She shifted off of him, and felt momentarily bereft without him inside her. She curled up beside him on the couch, and he turned towards her to stroke her hair, pulling her in for a soft kiss. After a moment they parted, and she could see the flicker of the fire reflected in his eyes. He reached for the blanket she kept on the back of the couch, covering them both, and then passed her her drink, stealing another sip. 

‘Hey, you have your own, you know,’ she said, not really meaning it, and he knew it. 

‘Mine’s all watered down now,’ he complained halfheartedly.

‘Well if you wouldn’t use so much ice you wouldn’t have that problem—’

‘I asked the president for a leave of absence.’ 

She felt her blood run cold. ‘You did?’ She tried not to sound too concerned— she knew from years of experience that he needed to feel like he was being heard, and never judged. She laid her hand over his heart, just to feel it beating. She curled closer to him, and he put his arms loosely around her.

‘I don’t know how to deal with this, and you were right, it’s interfering with my work. With our work.’

‘I don’t think anyone knows how to deal with this, Toby,’ she said softly.

‘You seem to be doing all right.’

‘You of all people know how adept I am at putting on a brave face.’ Her reactions were much more based in fear than his were. She didn’t want to tell him that his anger scared her sometimes, and being scared took her right back to those moments lying on the asphalt, shattered glass in her hair. She breathed deeply. ‘What did the president say?’

‘He gave me fifteen minutes.’

She almost laughed. ‘So can you use that any time, or did you use it already? Because that could get you out of that DCCC meeting we’re sure to have tomorrow.’ 

That elicited a laugh, full throated and genuine, and he ran his hands through her hair. She relaxed against him again, and felt not for the first time today that everything would be all right. Maybe tomorrow she would tell him about her therapist. Maybe she would scrawl the number on a post-it for him, and he would call. Maybe they would have breakfast together.


End file.
